Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module have a slim structure and excellent light efficiency and heat radiation characteristics, a manufacturing method thereof, and a backlight unit including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A general backlight unit has been widely used in a display device or a surface illuminator for providing light to a liquid crystal display.
A backlight unit included in a liquid crystal display is may be a direct-type backlight unit and an edge-type backlight unit, depending on a position of a light emitting device.
The direct-type backlight unit, which has started to be intensively developed for liquid crystal displays of 20 inches or more, includes a plurality of light sources disposed on a lower surface of a diffusing plate, to directly radiate light to a front surface of a liquid crystal display panel. Since the direct-type backlight unit has higher light use efficiency than that of the edge-type backlight unit, it is mainly used in large screen liquid crystal displays that need high luminance.
The edge-type backlight unit, which is used in a liquid crystal display having a relatively small size, such as a monitor of a laptop computer and a desktop computer, has advantages of good light uniformity, a long lifespan, and a slim profile.
Recently, in a middle or large sized display device, an interest in clear image quality and appearance quality depending on slimness has increased.
However, in the direct-type backlight unit included in the middle or large sized display device, which uses a scheme of directly radiating light from a portion under a display panel, an interval between a light source configured of a plurality of lamps or a plurality of light emitting diodes and the display panel should be sufficiently maintained, there was a limitation in slimming the direct-type backlight unit. In addition, in accordance with an increase in a size, a general direct-type backlight unit has gradually used a high output light source, which causes a problem in heat radiation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.